All This Longing
by Lady-Annabeth-Winchester
Summary: This is a collection of Destiel one-shots that go along with my story, Lay Me Down. They can be read individually but I don't recommend it. They are mostly smut with a little bit of the plot to go along with them but not much. Rated 'M' for sexual content and language. A short summary of each chapter will be at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**This is a collection of one-shots that go along with my story, Lay Me Down. They can be read individually but I don't recommend it. It is pure smut with a little bit of the plot to go along with it but not much.**

**Okay this was the request of one of my readers… Dean teaching Cas how to take care of himself. It might be really awkward and for that I apologize. But then I thought that it probably should be awkward since it is Cas and he's still an awkward virgin.**

**I know that in Lay Me Down, there is no cursing. I chose to change these one-shots up by adding cursing because I tried to write it without and it didn't seem right. Sorry if it offends you but it purely M rated.**

* * *

Cas breathed out a sigh as he woke up, his back comfortable settled against Dean's chest. Dean's arm was thrown over his waist and his hand was settled over… the former angel blanched when he realized exactly where Dean's hand was. It wasn't the first morning he'd woken up with his boxers tented but he'd usually managed to allow it to go unnoticed until he was able to get into a cold shower.

But now… with Dean touching him over the pajama pants… he felt like he'd been caught in a perverse position as his cheeks burned. Cas remained still for all of five seconds before Dean shifted closer and his hand shifted, unconsciously rubbing over the hardness. Castiel wasn't really in control of his motions as he vaulted out of the bed, shocking Dean out of sleep as he stumbled away.

"Cas?" Dean mumbled, sitting up.

It was too late and the former angel was running into the bathroom desperately, his hands fumbling with the nozzle on the shower as he trembled, the memory of Dean's hand on him sending heat straight through him. He winced when he heard footsteps behind him and he grabbed a towel from the rack, whirling around when Dean walked into the bathroom.

"Cas what's wrong?" the hunter asked with confusion.

Castiel held the towel in front of him with trembling hands, his eyes wide and panicking as he stared at Dean. His brown hair was wild from sleep and, with his few days old scruff, he looked positively delectable and yet Cas was able to keep his hands to himself. It was more than he could say for Dean's unconscious self.

"Nothing." He said, too rushed so that the other man became suspicious.

Dean's eyes narrowed and skirted over Cas's face before moving down to his bare torso and finally to the towel he was conspicuously holding in front of his crotch. His eyes suddenly widened when he realized what was going on.

"Oh… right." he said, realizing that his own pants were slightly bulging from his morning reactions.

"I… I…" Cas began to stammer, not wanting Dean to think he was perverted for what the body was doing without his permission.

"No it's fine, Cas. It's natural. I mean, I should have figured you'd need some alone time ever since you became human. It's perfectly normal to have to do that sometimes." Dean said awkwardly, backing away from the bathroom.

Now it was Cas's turn to be confused.

"Do what?" he questioned.

Dean stared at him for a moment.

"What were you about to do, Cas?" he asked, gesturing to the shower that was running weakly.

"A… uh, a cold shower. It's the only thing I have discovered that helps with…" Cas didn't say anything else, glancing down at his lower half before looking back up at Dean with his cheeks flushed even redder.

"You never… take care of it?" Dean asked, feeling awkward but also sympathetic to Cas for his lack of knowledge on the subject.

"I do not understand, Dean." Cas sighed, almost sounding frustrated as if Dean was speaking an entirely different language that he'd never heard in his life.

"Masturbation, Cas!" Dean finally said, rolling his eyes at the former angel's lack of understanding.

Castiel's eyes widened further and his face went redder as he understood that.

"I… I never… I can't… I don't know… how." Cas stammered, never even having thought of doing that.

Dean sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"It's… not that difficult. Especially not when you… get into the swing of things. But you just gotta start out, you know…"

Dean made a motion with his hand that vaguely horrified Cas.

"That would be painful!" he voiced his horror, looking at Dean with an even more panicked expression.

"Trust me, it doesn't hurt." Dean said, smirking slightly but the look on Cas's face didn't go away.

"I'll just take a shower." He said, turning back to the nozzles to turn them on more.

"Damn Cas you can't just keep taking cold showers you're going to be the most frustrated guy on earth. You gotta let some of that go." Dean informed him.

"I will be fine, Dean. I don't wish to… do whatever you just told me to do. It looks painful and humiliating." Cas said stubbornly, pulling the towel away and turning his head to stare at Dean until the other man exited the bathroom.

But Dean was frozen, his eyes attracted to the bulge in Cas's pants. His own erection gave a twitch as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Cas followed the motion and his eyes darkened a slightly as his cheeks flushed for a different reason.

"Do you want me to teach you how, Cas?" Dean questioned before he could really believe that the words were leaving his mouth.

Cas's mouth dropped open a bit at the offer and the bulge in his pants grew more pronounced at the thought. His mouth snapped closed and he looked uncertain as if he was afraid that Dean wasn't serious. To show him how serious and suddenly desperate for this he was, Dean held out his hand with a look of expectation. Cas reached out and shut off the water, stepping towards Dean slowly. He hesitated just before he took his hand.

"Are you certain?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, Cas. It's not that big of a deal. I'm just trying to, you know, help you out in the future. It's not like we're going full on sex. I'll just show you how to do it for a few seconds and then you can scurry off and finish it out for yourself." Dean shrugged, his confident exterior hiding the thundering of his heart in his chest and the trembling in his limbs over excitement for the fact that he was about to see and/or touch Cas's most intimate of places.

Cas slid his hand into Dean's and they both jumped slightly at the electricity filled touch. Dean turned, leading Cas to the bed as he tried to figure out the best way to do this. He finally decided to sit with his back against the headboard, tugging the other man down with him.

"Sit between my legs with your back against my chest." Dean said, spreading his legs out enough for Cas to settle in them.

Dean pulled him back so that their skin was flush against each other and they both exhaled sharply before relaxing at the touch. Dean reached over and snagged the tissue box off the bedside table and set it beside him.

"It's best to have something like this near you." he said, his voice shaking slightly as he fought to keep his excitement under control.

Cas nodded, shaking against Dean as he wondered exactly what was going to happen. One one hand, he was terrified and aroused at the same time. On the other hand, he trusted that Dean would not do anything to purposefully lead him astray and Dean seemed to have experience in the matter at hand.

"All right…" Dean tried to keep his voice even and detached as if he was simply instructing Cas to do any normal thing. "… sometimes you can drag it out, really play it up and then go for the main event or you can just dive right in."

"What does that mean?" Cas asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dean sighed, knowing he would have to walk the virgin former angel through everything.

"Just kinda… you know… touching."

Dean began sliding his hand over Cas's torso, comfortable with it because he'd explored the other man's skin a little bit before as they kissed. This time it felt so much different. Cas's muscles quivered under his touch as his ran his hand over his abdomen. When he moved up, Cas inhaled sharply. Softly, Dean let one of his fingers circle Cas's right nipple, elicting a soft moan from the other man. Dean would be a liar if he said he wasn't getting anything out of this. The sounds Cas was already making almost caused Dean to come in his pants right then and there.

He tweaked the nub and Cas whimpered, watching Dean's movements with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Dean gave the other nipple the same treatment, wanting to draw more arousing noises from Cas's mouth. Finally he moved lower, both of his hands wrapping around Cas's torso as he slowly traced his hipbones, rubbing circles in them and causing Cas to breath heavily, his skin flushing and giving off heat like he was running a marathon. Dean couldn't help it as his mouth went to Cas's ear.

"Just touching." He murmured, causing Cas to shudder in his arms. "Anywhere you want, building yourself up… driving yourself crazy."

"Yes." Cas agreed that what Dean was doing was driving him half-mad with desire. "Then?"

"Then you touch yourself."

Dean reached out and took Cas's right hand, moving it towards his pajama pants.

"But not quite yet, not completely. It's good to tease sometimes."

His hand was on top of Cas's as he guided him, moving his hand to palm his hardened flesh through the cotton material. Cas let out a surprised gasp, his hips bucking up towards the friction as his body screamed for more.

"Use your thumb…"

Dean guided Cas's thumb with his own to swipe over the tip of his erection. Cas let out a whine and his head fell back against Dean's shoulder.

"You have to watch, Cas." Dean murmured to him, pulling his hand up towards the waistband. "We're getting to the best part."

Cas lifted his head with difficulty, watching as Dean pushed his hand underneath the pants. The combination of their hands dragged the pants and boxers down as they moved lower, enabling Cas's erection to spring free as soon as it could. Dean tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. Cas's erect flesh twitched underneath his gaze as if it knew that he was watching.

"More teasing?" Cas breathed out, the freedom that his erection had leaving him almost breathless.

"No." Dean said, itching to reach out and touch the erection. "No more teasing."

He held back, pulling Cas's hand up once more.

"Wrap around, just like that."

His hand wrapped around Cas's which was wrapped around the base.

"Now do what I showed you."

Dean dragged his hand up the length slowly and Cas inhaled sharply, his hips bucking up into the motion. Dean watched with wonder as pre-cum leaked out of the tip and as they reached the top, he couldn't keep his thumb from swiping out over the tip without Cas's thumb between him and the hot skin. Cas gasped and moaned at the feeling, not commenting on the fact that it was Dean who touched him instead of his own hand. Dean drew his thumb back as he admonished himself internally for not behaving.

"You just keep doing that. You can change it up, twisting as you stroke." Dean informed him, trying to sound detached again as he guided Cas's movements.

It was hard to drag himself back to professionalism when he knew that Cas could feel Dean's own erection pressing against his back. Cas took in a shuddering breath before throwing his head back again, letting it fall against Dean's shoulder as his eyes fluttered closed. Dean continued the stroking with Cas's hand a barrier, thankfully, between him and what he really wanted to be touching. Cas suddenly halted their movements as he moaned and grounded his hips against the movements.

"I c-can't Dean." He whispered, sounding overwhelmed.

Dean felt disappointment fill him. More than anything, he'd at least wanted to see Cas when he came even if he could not bring him to that point with his own hand.

"All right, Cas. It's okay. I know it's a bit overwhelming your first time and…" Dean began to draw away but Cas seized his wrist.

"No! I want to-to finish. But… I don't think I physically can anymore. My limbs feel weightless and jelly-like. Whatever feelings these actions are giving me are making me weaker and shaky." Cas admitted, his cheeks coloring. "But more than anything I want to finish."

"Cas I don't…"

Dean didn't have to finish, understanding immediately when Cas guided his hand back to his erection. This time, when Dean wrapped his hand around, Cas's hand was no longer there as a barrier.

"Teach me, Dean." He whispered, turning his head towards Dean's ear so that his words fluttered over Dean's earlobe and caused his own erection to jump happily at the feeling.

"Damn, Cas." Dean almost moaned, his entire body reacting to Cas's words and his request.

His hand began moving slowly, sliding along the length with care, gathering wetness from the tip to use as lubricant on the heated skin. Cas's words dissolved into moans and whimpers as he thrusted his hips every once in a while, his actions and the noises coming out of his mouth making his approval of Dean's actions clear. After a while, at Cas's pleading, Dean sped up, stroking his thumb over the slit at the tip every time his hand came up towards it. He fought back encouraging words as Cas began babbling out his own words. He practically sobbed with pleasure, his body jerking in Dean's arms as everything overwhelmed him.

His body was writhing in Dean's arms by the time his erection began to twitch. Cas's eyes flew open and he let out a cross between a moan and a cry as his hips snapped up once more before the thick liquid began spilling out onto his stomach. Dean pumped him through the orgasm, enjoying the nonsense noises coming out of his mouth far too much. When Cas finally relaxed and began softening in Dean's hand, he let go and let his hand stroke the underside once more before removing it completely.

"This…" Dean tried to speak as if he wasn't affected by what he just saw but it was very hard as he gestured to the mess on Cas's stomach. "… is why we bring tissues along."

Cas looked down at his stomach with heavy-lidded eyes, nodding once before letting his head fall back onto Dean's shoulder once again, clearly enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss as Dean cleaned him off carefully, wiping the head of his unerect flesh before pulling his pants and boxers back up and tossing the soiled tissues on the floor in a big bundle.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Dean said, still slightly shaky and not at all certain how to approach the situation as he'd now jerked Cas off without even planning on it.

Cas hummed agreement, turning his face to nuzzle into Dean's neck. Suddenly his eyes were open and he was sitting up, turning over to face Dean.

"I understand now." He said.

"Well that's go…" Dean was cut off by Cas's lips on his, his tongue sliding out to trace Dean's mouth as his hands began roaming Dean's torso.

The hunter groaned into his mouth when he tweaked one of his nipples just as Dean did to Cas. That was when he realized what Cas was doing.

"Wait… Cas…" he didn't get any more words out before Cas was pushing him back again and his hands slid down down his abdomen, swiping over the muscles before coming to rest on his hips.

"I need to practice what you taught me, Dean." Cas said simply, his right hand moving in to trail over Dean's boxers until he came to the light trail of hair that dipped down underneath.

Cas traced it curiously up to his navel before sliding back down and dipping into his boxers. The fallen angel was watching Dean warily as if he expected for the hunter to stop him. Dean stared back at him, his green eyes darkened with lust but he didn't make a move to catch Cas's wrist as his hand slid underneath the cotton material, pushing it down as he searched for Dean's arousal. It didn't take him long for his hand to bump against it clumsily. Cas flushed as he felt it's heat against his hand. He wrapped around it and used his other hand to push Dean's boxers down. Dean let out a groan and his head fell back onto the headboard as Cas began stroking up and down tentatively. His thumb swept over the tip curiously and Dean bucked up into his hand, unable to hold himself back.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean moaned as his thumb traced the vein on the underside of his length.

Cas stared at him with surprise, the expletive taking him off guard.

"Don't stop!" Dean groaned as his eyes squeezed shut of their own accord and his entire body thrummed with lust and pleasure.

He knew that he was probably on the express train back to hell for corrupting an angel, even a fallen one, but with what Cas was doing, he couldn't really bring himself to care. Suddenly he felt something else and he gasped, jerking up as he watched Cas's mouth withdraw from the tip, his tongue licking his lips as he considered what he'd tasted.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean said, shocked.

Cas's hand froze on him as he thought he did something wrong.

"I saw it on the pizza man movie. I was curious." He said, wide-eyed.

Dean's hands came up to slide into his hair, stroking it softly. Cas relaxed instantly at the touch.

"That is a totally different lesson for later, Cas. Let's focus on the hand." Dean breathed, knowing he couldn't take Cas's mouth on him right now.

He'd almost come right then and there when he felt Cas's tongue slide over the slit. Cas nodded, relieved when he found that Dean wasn't angry as he continued pumping the erect flesh. Dean relaxed once again, letting his head fall back as he gave his body over to the pleasure once more.

"God Cas…" he groaned and Cas almost flinched at the blaspheme but managed to keep himself under control. "Fuck… go faster."

Cas followed Dean's instruction, using the pre-cum to smooth his hands movements as he jerked his arm at a rapid tempo, bringing Dean closer and closer to his orgasm as he did so. Dean twitched a few times and then came with a shout several moments later, his seed spilling out over Cas's hand and onto his stomach. Cas watched Dean's face with wonder as the hunter's mouth formed an 'o' and his eyes flew open with surprise and ecstacy. As he came down from his high and Cas slid his hand away, their eyes met.

"I think you're a quick learner, Cas." Dean breathed, not even bothered by the unexpected direction.

Cas flushed red and smiled softly at Dean as he picked up tissues and cleaned both Dean's stomach and his own hand off as well as Dean's softening erection. When he was done, he tossed them on the ground in the same direction as the others and then pulled Dean's boxers back up, effectively tucking him back in before meeting Dean's eyes again.

"I was satisfactory?" He asked.

Dean huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"Better than satisfactory, Cas. You were great." Dean assured him, bringing him down to lie beside him.

Cas beamed, happy that he was able to effectively do for Dean what the other man did for him. Dean grinned back before leaning in and lazily kissing him. Cas responded, sliding his hand into Dean's hair. They kissed for several minutes before Dean drew away.

"Let's get some more sleep, Cas. It's still early." He sighed, pulling Cas into his side.

The former angel settled his head over Dean's shoulder and his hand over his heart.

"Can we do that again, Dean?" he asked curiously.

Dean laughed, his chest rumbling.

"Yeah, Cas. We can do that again." He agreed, already too addicted to Cas's touching and touching Cas to say no.

Cas smiled against his skin, already looking forward to the next time.

* * *

**Review please and tell me what you think! It's my first time ever writing Destiel or any slash smut so I was a little bit nervous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**Thank you so much to Georgia, gypsydancer529, SuperAwesomePandaKitty, FangirlingPetrichor, Knife, youdon'tunderstandineedpie, kwayland, Thaye, LilyJamesShipper, VampirePrinssess, Misha Collins, FireChildSlytherin5, and JessMust7 for reviewing the last smutty chapter! I appreciate it so much and you all raised my confidence a lot.**

**Rated M for lots of sexual content**

* * *

"I want to learn you again, Dean."

With those six words, Dean was unable to fight as Cas gently pushed him towards the bed and allowed him to fall back on it. Cas's lips covered his as his hands went to Dean's bare hips, skimming the skin just above the towel. His body fell back onto the memory foam mattress and Cas was attacking his mouth.

His lips were persistent against Dean's, his hands moving up Dean's body to slide into his still wet hair and clutch at it. Dean moaned into his mouth when he gave the strands a slight yank and Cas responded to the vibrations, his own mouth opening slightly.

His tongue slid over Dean's bottom lip, memorizing the feel before he nibbled on it, making hunter's hips buck unconsciously. Dean's mouth fell open and Cas took the chance to delve into it, his tongue swiping over the back of Dean's teeth and the roof of his mouth, clashing with his tongue and encircling it before drawing away.

Dean whined at the loss of contact but quieted when Cas began kissing down his jaw slowly. When he reached Dean's ear, his warm breath washed over it and made goosebumps rise on Dean's skin. Cas let his lips skim over the whole ear before nosing at the soft area just behind it.

Dean was left wondering how Cas seemed to know exactly what to do but the thoughts were driven from his head once Cas's tongue flicked over his earlobe, quickly chased by his teeth gently biting down. Dean was holding his breath, something that Cas noticed.

"Breathe, Dean." He murmured in his ear, making the air all fly out of Dean's mouth.

He sucked in another breath as Cas pressed open-mouthed kisses all across his neck, not leaving a single inch unexplored as he crossed over to the other ear, giving it the same treatment as the first.

"Cas… I…" he began to try to speak, to tell Cas that he didn't need to do this.

"Shut up, Dean." The once angel, now human who was hovering over him growled into his throat.

Dean let his mouth snap shut, his hands coming up to grip Cas's hips as he kissed down to Dean's left shoulder. His lips skimmed over the soft part where his shoulder and neck met before pressing kisses to the bony part. Suddenly his lips were back at the softer part and Cas's mouth opened, allowing his teeth to skim over the skin.

Dean gasped and gripped him tighter, aware that he might leave bruises if he continued. That was when Cas bit down lightly and Dean's hips bucked up, causing him to throw his head back when his towel-covered erection bumped into Cas's leg and casued a moment of friction.

"Fuck, Cas." He groaned as the other man did his best to leave a mark on Dean's skin, his teeth, lips, and tongue working on the same spot until it was pulsing with the blood that rushed to it.

Cas pulled away, sitting up slightly to look down at it. A flicker of pride appeared on his face as he saw the angry red mark that his ministrations left. Dean gazed up at him and his breath caught in his throat when Cas's eyes met his. His pupils were blown so wide that there was hardly any blue left in all of the black.

They stared at each other for a moment before Cas dove back in, attacking Dean's throat once more. The hunter groaned when he felt Cas's stubble scratching deliciously at his skin.

He didn't give Dean a chance to recover from the hickey he left, quickly latching his mouth onto other side of Dean's throat to leave another mark on his smooth skin. Dean didn't mind, his entire body buzzing and trembling as Cas paid special attention to every inch of skin he could find.

If Dean found it strange when Cas began giving his attention to his right arm, he didn't say a word. He kissed over the bicep before skimming his lips over his elbow, both the outside harder part and the inside softer part. Dean laughed as it tickled him slightly, urging Cas away from the sensitive spot.

The former angel smiled against his skin before moving lower, his lips covering all the skin and causing it to tingle. When he got to Dean's wrist, his mouth hovered over his pulse point, his tongue coming out to flick over it before he kissed it softly and reverently.

Then he moved to Dean's hand, lavishing his palm with wet kisses and nosing at the middle before doing the same to the back of his hand. Then he moved onto the fingers, sliding his mouth all over them. When he came to Dean's thumb, he glanced up at the hunter.

He was staring down at Cas with heavy lidded eyes, his entire body thrumming as his heart beat out one word. Cas. Cas. Cas. Over and over again as the other man mapped his entire body with kisses and touches. When his tongue flicked out and ran over the pad of his thumb, Dean let out a groan and bit his bottom lip.

Then Cas bit down slightly on the thumb, not enough to hurt, before he sucked it into his mouth. Dean's eyes flew open wider at the licentious action. Cas's eyes fluttered closed as he pulled the digit further into his mouth and flicked his tongue all over it.

Then his mouth opened and he dragged his tongue down the inside of the thumb, running over the webbing before coming to the next finger. He did the same and, if Dean wasn't so convinced that he wanted this to last forever, he might have come with a shout right then and there as he watched his finger disappear into Cas's mouth. He continued with every finger, biting and licking and sucking before releasing.

When he was done, Dean let out a loud whimper when he moved up to the top of his other arm, paying it the same slow, salacious attention. Dean was practically panting by the time he crawled back up his body. He hissed when his erection dragged over the towel and poked into Cas's leg.

"Cas please." He moaned, his hand going to the back of Cas's neck to drag him down to his mouth.

"I'm not done, Dean." The other man said, his voice thick with need as he moved down to focus on his torso.

Once again, his mouth left no place untouched. When he got to one of Dean's already hardened nipples, he looked up at the hunter as his finger circled it slowly and softly. Dean huffed out as his body cried for relief. Cas pinched the peak lightly between his finger and thumb, making Dean let out a wanton noise as his head threw back. Then his tongue descended on the nipple, circling it and flicking over it before he drew it into his mouth and sucked on it, wet noises filling the air.

Cas let it go with a pop, breathing on it for a moment before kissing over Dean's chest to the other, neglected nipple. He was careful to give it the same treatment, a pulse of satisfaction running through his body each time Dean made an absolutely lustful noise.

"Fucking hell, Cas." Dean breathed, yanking him up.

He pulled Cas's face to his, connecting their lips together in a bruising kiss. Cas responded in kind, opening his mouth to delve into Dean's, their tongues battling for dominance as Cas's hands skimmed down Dean's torso softly. When they reached the towel, Dean gasped into Cas's mouth when he ripped it open, too impatient and heated to ask Dean for permission.

Dean didn't mind at all, letting out a moan when his bare skin came in contact with the jeans that Cas was wearing. Cas slid away, letting his nose and lips skim over Dean's skin as he moved lower and lower until his mouth was at the strip of hair that led downwards.

His tongue slid up and down, tracing the area as Dean quivered beneath him. Then he wet his lips before drifting over Dean's skin to his right hip. His teeth skimmed over the hipbone, followed by his tongue and then his warm breath that made the man beneath him writhe with need. He sucked on the skin for a few moments before moving to the other side to do the same to the other hipbone.

He felt Dean's arousal pressing into his shirt and his mouth moved down, sliding across the crease of Dean's leg. The other man let out a gasp and his body jerked as he realized the path that Cas was headed on. The fallen angel put his hands on Dean's hips to steady him before veering away from the juncture of his thighs.

He whimpered with disappointment as Cas moved lower, kissing every inch of his legs that he could find, running his nose through his fine leg hair as he did so. Dean squirmed and laughed a little as he kissed the soft part of his knee and sighed when he stroked the smooth skin of his ankle. Finally, once he'd touched every part of his legs somehow, his body began to drift upward again.

Dean's heart pounded as he became excited once more, hoping that the next place to be explored would be his most intimate. Cas's eyes lifted to meet Dean's as he hovered over his throbbing erection. Dean's eyes widened as he bent down and slowly pressed a kiss to the tip. His head fell back and that was when the real torture began.

Cas began kissing and licking every inch of his hot arousal that he could find, never remaining in one place for too long as Dean moaned and whimpered wantonly, his body thrashing on the bed and his hips held in place by Cas so he wouldn't thrust upwards. At one point, Cas's mouth opened over the underside of the tip and Dean gasped, panicking for a moment when one of his teeth barely grazed the sensitive skin.

"No teeth, Cas!" he hissed, his hand going to down to the other man's head as if to stop him.

Cas's cheeks colored and he looked up at Dean apologetically. He'd stopped and Dean stared down at him, afraid that he'd scared Cas into stopping, which wasn't what he wanted at all. They stared into each other's eyes, their gazes burning, as Dean slid his hand into Cas's hair.

With a slight push, he encouraged Cas to dip down again and that's all it took for his mouth to return to Dean's erection. This time, Dean gasped and stuttered out Cas's name as he pulled the tip barely into his mouth. His tongue ran over the underside before tracing over the sides and top and finally sliding down the slit, tasting his pre-come as he did so. Then slowly, inch by inch, he took Dean's length into his mouth. He let the heavy weight of the flesh sit on his tongue and descended further and further.

Cas overestimated his abitlies and, when the tip hit the back of his throat, he gagged and spluttered as he pulled away, taking a deep breath as he reached out to hold Dean's erection, sliding his hand up and down it gently.

"Be careful." Dean murmured, stroking Cas's cheek.

His eyes lifted to look at Dean and, when he saw the look of need on his face, Cas took him into his mouth once more. This time, he was more careful. His rhythm was sloppy and inexperienced but he made up for it by wrapping his hand around the hardness so that it could touch wherever his mouth couldn't. Cas bobbed up and down eagerly, careful to make sure his lips covered his teeth so that he wouldn't hurt Dean. The hunter didn't hesitate to show his pleasure at what the fallen angel was doing.

His hands ran through Cas's hair, not pushing him down but simply stroking his hair. His body quivered and thrashed underneath Cas and it took a hand planted in the middle of his stomach for him not to thrust up into his mouth. His head was thrown back and his mouth was open, letting out noises that gave no doubt to what Cas was doing. His eyes were alternating between squeezing shut as pulses of pleasure ran through his body and wide open so he could glance down at what the other man was doing.

Cas finally couldn't handle the heat building in his body at Dean's response to his actions. With a dexterity that surprised even himself, he dropped his other hand down and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Before he knew it, his pants were shoved open and his boxers were pushed down so that he could take himself in his hand.

Cas groaned as he did what Dean showed him, pumping his hand up and down his length in time with his head bobbing up and down Dean's. The vibrations in his throat caused Dean to gasp and thrust upwards, something the hunter immediately began to apologize for before he noticed what Cas was doing.

"Cas are you… fuck!"

Dean sat up on his elbows, his eyes flickering between Cas's mouth on him and his hand on himself, unable to decide which looked hotter. When he saw the evidence of his arousal disappearing into Cas's mouth, he knew that it was better to watch. When his stomach began coiling and his erection twitched in Cas's mouth, he knew that he was close and had to let the other man know.

"Cas…" he pushed at his shoulders. "Cas I'm close… I can't… you don't have to…"

To his relief and disappointment, Cas's mouth slid off of him. His lips were swollen and his eyes were big and lustful as he stared at Dean and continued stroking him.

"C'mere."

Dean pulled him up his body and knocked Cas's hand aside from own erection, taking hold of it. Cas's head buried in Dean's shoulder as they stroked each other, their rhythm matching. Dean buried his face in Cas's hair as his body moved every closer to release. Finally his body clenched down before spasming. Dean thrusted his hips and thrashed about underneath Cas as his liquid spilled out over Cas's hand and his stomach.

When he let out one long, lustful moan, Cas sank his teeth into Dean's throat and thrusted into his hands a few more times before his orgasm overwhelmed him. His seed spilled out, mixing with Dean's on his stomach as his body twitched and spasmed. Dean let his head fall back, panting and fighting back a huge grin as Cas pushed himself up on shaky arms.

"Damn Cas…" he breathed. "I mean… I think you learned me pretty well there, huh?"

Cas flushed and a soft smile overtook his face. He reached down, tucking himself into his pants before moving off of Dean.

"Hey, where're you going?" Dean mumbled. "I didn't take you as a love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy."

Cas shook his head and laughed lightly as he stumbled into the bathroom. He came back a few moments later with a wet washcloth and sat beside Dean, gently wiping the sticky substance off of his stomach. Dean didn't say anything despite his urge to say something else funny to break the silence. The content look on Cas's face and the tender look in his eyes took Dean's words away so that there was nothing to say. When he finished cleaning Dean off, he disappeared into the bathroom once again.

He heard water running and the sound of him brushing his teeth before he came back in a few minutes later. Dean watched while he stripped down to his boxers before grabbing another pair of underpants out of the dresser. He approached the bed and tugged the towel out from underneath Dean. Then he gently pulled the boxers up his legs and Dean lifted his hips so he could pull them on the rest of the way.

"Does my nakedness intimidate you?" Dean asked coyly, finally finding his voice.

Cas gave him a look and shook his head, smiling slightly as he turned off the lights and then climbed in between the covers with Dean. They faced each other as their eyes adjusted to the dark.

"I wanted to kiss you after… after we…" Cas flushed red. "But I did not think you would take kindly to it after my mouth was on your own body."

Dean shrugged, pulling him in.

"Your kisses might have distracted me from that." he answered before pressing his lips to Cas's and kissing him softly and lazily.

"Thank you, Dean. For letting me do that. It was…"

"It was fucking fantastic, Cas. Now that I know what you can do with this mouth… I don't think I can ever look at it the same." Dean said, running his fingertips over his lips.

Cas beamed at him.

"The point is… I feel much closer to you now. It's amazing how studying another's body can make one feel so… fulfilled." Cas said, marveling over what just occurred.

"Hmm… well maybe it's my turn to learn yours tomorrow." Dean commented, grinning at the thought.

Cas blushed even redder before burying his face in Dean's chest.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." he murmured, his voice muffled slightly by Dean's skin.

Dean chuckled, pulling him in as he rolled over and Cas draped across his chest with their legs tangled together.

"Good night, Cas." He said.

"Good night, Dean." Cas said, pressing his ear directly over Dean's heart.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how I did! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to FireChildSlytherin5, Otex, gypsydancer529, VampirePrinssess, SuperAwesomePandaKitty, JessMust7, LilyJamesShipper, Cold North, and the guest for reviewing!**

**Rated M for lots of sexual content**

**This one isn't as long as the others but it is different so that I'm not doing the same thing over and over again.**

* * *

Dean let his hands trail up Cas's sides as he bent his head down. His lips ghosted over Cas's before skimming over his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Cas." He whispered in the other man's ear, causing him to shiver and his hands lifted to grip in Dean's shirt. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Cas whimpered and moved his head to capture Dean's lips again. Dean slid his hand into his hair and tugged at the strands, making Castiel moan into his mouth. After a few moments of lazy kissing, Dean pulled away and kissed down to his throat.

"Tell me what I can do, Cas." He murmured.

All he got was an answering moan as he kissed his way across Cas's collarbone.

"All right…" he smiled against the other man's skin. "… I'll make it up as I go along."

When his lips closed around one of Castiel's already hardening nipples, Cas let out a mewling noise and tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, encouraging him. His tongue circled the nub before flicking over it. His teeth lightly teased it before he pulled away and soothed with his warm breath and repeated the action again. Cas's pleading whimpers caused heat to pool low in his belly but he knew this wasn't about him at the moment. He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first.

Castiel began yanking at Dean's shirt, impatient to remove it. Dean moved away for a few moments, lifting his arms so that he could pull it over his head. Cas threw it across the room and, when Dean returned his attention to his torso, his hands went to the other man's back to run over it. His fingernails dug into Dean's skin when his lips trailed over a particularly sensitive spot on his abdomen.

Dean loved the response that Cas was giving him, nipping over the spot before moving on, lower to his belly button. His tongue circled it before dipping in, making Cas's hips snap up at the feeling. Dean lifted his hands, putting them on either of the other man's hips. His thumbs trailed over the bones before sliding inwards as his tongue ran down the area between his belly button and the waistband of his pants.

When one of his hands defly popped open the button on the jeans, Cas let out a whimper and his head fell back against the pillow. Dean began yanking the pants down, an action made easier by Castiel when he lifted his hips helpfully. Dean didn't hesitate before pulling his boxers down as well, tossing them across the room. When he lifted himself up, he stared down at Cas's body with wonder, his eyes running over the hard planes of his chest down to the softer muscles of his abdomen and finally down to his erection that curved up against his stomach.

His eyes lifted to meet Cas's and he saw lust and wonder in the dark blue orbs. Dean slid up his body, pressing his forehead to Cas's as his hands slid into the other man's darker hair.

"You don't know, Cas… you don't understand how beautiful you look. Spread out for me on my bed, looking at me with those eyes of yours. I wish I could keep you like this." he whispered, his voice filled with emotion that he wasn't ready to voice quite yet.

"I'm here, Dean." Cas said, his voice rough with lust and need for the man hovering over him. "I'm yours."

Dean let out a cross between a sigh and a moan before lowering his lips to capture Cas's. They kissed softly at first but then Cas drove his hips up into Dean's, his hardened length coming in contact with Dean's rough jeans. They both let out wanton noises and Dean began drifting down again. He grabbed a pillow before he did so and Cas looked at him questioningly. Dean winked at him before pulling his hips up and sliding the cushion underneath him so that his lower half was raised.

His hand reached out, softly trailing over the heated skin of his erection. Cas sighed and his hands flew out to clench at the blankets. As his hand drifted to the base, it closed around him. Castiel's hips jerked upwards as Dean pulled his enclosed fist up towards the tip, his thumb sweeping over the slit before teasing it relentlessly. Cas let out a litany of moans and whines, tossing his head back and forth as Dean pressed his hand in the center of his stomach to keep him still.

"Shh… I got you, Cas. I got you." he murmured soothingly, circling his thumb around the head.

Cas arched his back when his head dropped down and he pressed a soft kiss to the tip, feeling pre-come stain his lips. He drew away slightly, licking his lips to taste the salty liquid. He knew that Cas was watching him and he lifted his eyes, holding his gaze as his mouth lowered once again and his lips closed around the head. Cas's hand shot down and grasped Dean's hand that was still on his stomach, their fingers entwining as Dean's tongue traced the outside of the tip before sliding up and down the slit several times.

By this time, Cas was a sobbing mess, his body quaking with the effort to keep still as his head thrashed around and he made noises that Dean didn't even know he was capable of making. It made him grind his hips into the bed, his body desperate for release even though his own erection wasn't even freed from his jeans. Dean ignored his impulses once more, sliding his mouth down to take more of Cas in. His tongue teased the vein on the underside of Cas's length as he sank lower and lower.

He stopped just before the tip hit the back of his throat. Cas's hand slid into his hair and, instead of pushing him down further, Dean knew that it was a reassurance that he didn't have to do anything, that he could go as far as he wanted. Dean inhaled through his nose before moving further, relaxing his throat. As soon as he felt the tip nudging his throat, he instinctively swallowed and Cas let out a shout, fighting to keep his hips from snapping forward more and choking Dean. The hunter drew back, sliding off of the length with a pop and glancing up at Cas.

"Is this okay?" he asked, his voice rough as well.

Castiel nodded quickly, his pupils fully blown as he looked up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean chuckled and looked down, trailing his finger over the tip where pre-come and spit were mixing together to create a shiny sheen of liquid. Suddenly Dean got an idea and he glanced up at Cas, hoping that the other man would be all right with it. He lifted his finger and sucked it into his mouth, his tongue swiping at every inch of the digit as Cas watched with a lustful gaze. He drew the finger out and grinned at Cas before diving back down to take him into his mouth again, deep-throating him without a second thought.

Cas let out a cry and his hands slid over Dean's head once again. Dean wasn't done. When he began nudging at Cas's thighs with his hands, the fallen angel got the message and Dean groaned around his erection when his legs fell open easily. The vibrations made Cas tremble but Dean only knew that Cas opened up for him without a second thought and the implications of that utter trust made warmth swell in his chest. His hand wrapped around his length as Dean bobbed up and down, more liquid gathering on his fingers.

Then it drifted lower, stroking Cas's balls before going even lower. The other man quickly caught onto what was happening and his body tensed for a moment, his mind wondering if he even wanted that. Dean drew away, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"It's all right, Cas. I'm gonna take care of you. Relax." He said soothingly, pausing in his movements to calm Cas down.

His reassurances eventually coaxed Cas to relax and he let his body's tension flow out. He trusted Dean so he knew that the hunter wouldn't purposefully hurt him. Dean took him all the way into his mouth at the same moment that his index finger pressed against the puckered hole. Cas let out a wail and couldn't help but buck his hips up. Dean was ready for the reaction, swallowing instantly around him to let him go deeper. His finger began circling the ring of muscle as his mouth bobbed up and down.

Castiel's body felt like it was lit up with a delightful fire as Dean teased the nerves around his opening and flicked his tongue over his length as he slid up and down. It did not hurt as he expected it might but he knew that simply tracing the entrance was much different than penetrating it. Nevertheless, he felt his muscles in his abdomen tightening as his orgasm approached. He began moaning louder and chanting to Dean that he was close. Once his muscles completely relaxed and Dean felt it, his finger barely pushed in.

At that moment, Castiel threw his head back and let out a shout before his body exploded, lights flashing behind his eyelids as he writhed on the bed. Dean pulled away just in time, pumping him through his orgasm as his finger drew out and massaged his opening. Ribbons of white seed decorated his stomach as Dean looked on with wonder and satisfaction on his face. Cas was a sobbing mess through the whole thing, he even felt a few tears slip down his cheeks as his body thrashed around on its own. When his orgasm finally subsided and Dean withdrew his hands, he laid there just breathing heavily, his eyes still squeezed shut as salty drops escaped from them. Dean saw the tears and panicked, wondering if what he did was wrong. He scrambled up and put his hands on Cas's cheeks, wiping away the tears as they came.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

Cas's eyes finally opened and he saw fear all over Dean's face. He finally managed to shake his head as a soft smile formed on his face.

"No… no you were amazing. I don't know why… my emotions just…" Cas breathed, his hands coming up to stroke Dean's arms soothingly.

Dean sighed with relief, burying his face in Cas's neck.

"I'm sorry. That just scared me. I didn't want to hurt you." he mumbled.

Cas tilted his head, pressing a kiss to the spot behind Dean's ear.

"You didn't hurt me." he assured the hunter.

Dean remained there for a moment before drawing away, pushing himself up.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said, gesturing to the mess on his stomach.

"But… what about you?" Cas asked, frowning.

"I'm fine, Cas." Dean said, smiling. "That whole scare thing kinda took it out of me."

Castiel opened his mouth to apologize but Dean shook his head, putting his finger on his lips.

"Don't apologize. I don't care. There's always tonight. I just wanted to take care of you. Now I want to hold you so let me grab a washcloth."

Cas nodded and Dean bent down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before walking into the bathroom. After Cas was cleaned up and he had his boxers on again, they laid in the bed on their sides. Cas's back was pressed against Dean's chest and the hunters arms were wrapped around him. Their hands were intertwined and Dean's face was buried in Cas's neck.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said, not just for the orgasm, but for everything.

Dean understood without question, tightening his hold.

"You're welcome, Cas." He said, pressing a kiss to the back of Cas's neck before relaxing again.

* * *

**There you go! Review please and let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**Rated M for lots of sexual content**

**Set in Chapter 22 of Lay Me Down**

**This is my first real attempt at somewhat dirty talk. I apologize if I completely fall flat and ruin it. I tried and therefore no one should criticize me. I'm kidding, tell me what you think, honestly, so I can get better. Sorry this I short but it's hot, I promise.**

**IMPORTANT: there's a little poll at the end of the chapter, let me know what you think about it**

* * *

"I don't think Kevin would forgive if he founds out we did this against his car." He said breathlessly.

Cas let out a rumbling laugh before pulling away and giving Dean a heated look complete with dark blue eyes and swollen, shiny red lips. The hunter let out a wrecked groan as he began kissing down his torso, sliding down to his knees.

"What Kevin doesn't know, won't hurt him." Cas said, his voice rough with desire.

Dean couldn't argue with that. If anything else, the fallen angel learned this part of being human rather quickly and he had just as much of a hunger for it as Dean did, luckily for him. He saw that Cas was kneeling on gravel and he didn't like it, pulling his t-shirt off of his shoulders.

"Put this underneath your knees."

Castiel took it, doing as Dean said before his fingers nimbly popped his button open and unzipped his jeans. Dean's head fell back in anticipation of what was going to happen. They were tugged down just enough to reveal his boxers and Dean felt nothing but Cas's hands on his bare thighs for a few moments. When he looked down, Dean saw Cas staring at him expectantly. When Castiel had his attention, he leaned in and let his warm breath fan over Dean's tented boxers.

The hunter groaned, willing his eyes to stay open and looking down at the man kneeling before him. Cas leaned in more, his mouth opening slightly to mouth at his cock through the thin material. Dean moaned and his hands went to Cas's hair, threading through it without forcing Cas to move anywhere he didn't want to go. The other man's mouth moved up, his tongue flicking over the skin just above his boxers. Then he hooked his fingers in the elastic and dragged it down, freeing Dean's erection to his gaze.

"Cas… we're out in the open." Dean's mind finally caught up to their actions as he spoke up.

Cas hummed in agreement, his hand reaching out to tentatively stroke Dean, who let out a shattered breath.

"Any of the others could walk out any minute… someone could drive by the road… someone could see us." He stammered out as Cas's thumb stroked over the tip where pre-cum was already leaking out.

Cas looked up at Dean and he saw the excitement and lust in his eyes.

"Oh you like that." Dean realized, a pulse of desire running through him at the idea that Cas found the possibility of being found arousing.

Castiel leaned in, sliding his hand up down his length as his tongue peeked out and lightly traced around the head before sliding up the slit, an explosion of bitterness on his taste buds that didn't bother him one bit.

"Fuck Cas, it makes you hot to think of us getting discovered out here, your mouth on my cock." Dean said, stroking his cheek.

Cas looked up at him with those big blue eyes and Dean inhaled sharply as he took more of Dean into his mouth, letting the heavy flesh rest on his tongue as his hand dipped lower, teasing his balls lightly. He moaned around it and the vibrations made Dean unconsciously push his hips forward slightly as he let out a wanton noise. Cas immediately reacted to the thrust, pushing his mouth forward until the tip hit the back of his throat.

Then he looked up at Dean and, just as the hunter taught him, he swallowed at the same time as he moved forward, forcing Dean to let out a shout as his hands flew out to steady himself on the car. He ignored the burning in his palms in favor of the hot, wet mouth around his erection. Cas hummed again and Dean would have lost it right then and there if Cas hadn't squeezed around the base of his length to calm him down. Then he began bobbing up and down, his hand making up for what didn't fit into his mouth. Dean matched his movements with small thrusts of his own. Suddenly Cas popped off and looked up at Dean, licking his lips.

"Dean… I want you to fuck my mouth."

Dean's eyes widened and he let out a choking noise as a white flash of lust went through his entire body.

"Fuck Cas, where did you learn to speak like that?" he breathed, gripping his own hand around his erection to calm himself down.

"I listen to you." Cas said simply, tilting his head to the side in that adorable motion.

Dean reached down, running his fingers through Cas's hair and down his cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"I trust you, Dean." Cas assured him, already moving his mouth back to his cock.

Dean whimpered when he slid his mouth back on just enough to have it in his mouth so that Dean could thrust forward. His teeth were covered and his tongue was flicking around the swollen flesh. Dean hesitated, unsure of whether he should do this or not. When he heard a noise, he looked down to see Cas pulling his own cock out of his pants, stroking it slowly as he waited for Dean to begin. He bit his lip and experimentally pushed forward into Cas's mouth, his hands forming fists at the friction it caused.

Cas's hands came up and put Dean's hands in his hair before moving back down to pay attention to himself. That's all it too for Dean to relax and begin doing exactly as Cas requested. As he sped up, tangling his hands in Cas's hair to hold his head in place, he saw Cas speed up in pumping his cock. He was making all sorts of noises around Dean's erection as he thrusted in and out of his mouth, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Embarrassingly, Dean realized that he was approaching his orgasm quicker than he usually did because of the arousing circumstances.

"Cas… fucking hell, your mouth feels… so good. Fuck I'm gonna cum soon, Cas." He said.

As if to tell him what to do, Cas lifted one of his hands and slid it around Dean's back, palming his ass before shoving him forward and swallowing around him. That was all it took and Dean realized it too late. Suddenly he was spurting his cum down Cas's throat. At first, the other man gagged and Dean tried to pull away but he kept him in place, quickly swallowing the liquid as it came. Dean watched as he pumped himself to completion as he swallowed all that he had to offer. Cas let out one long moan as his cum spurted out of his own tip, painting the gravel with white liquid. Dean pulled away once his body stopped spasming and he ducked his head, closing his eyes as he panted.

He heard the sound of zipping and slowly Cas stood, trapped between Dean and the car since his hands were still braced on it.

"Was that good?" the fallen angel asked, his voice rougher and wrecked by the activities that just occured.

Dean's eyes flew open and he looked into the other man's eyes. Instead of the uncertainty that he was used to hearing, Cas sounded smug and sure of himself, as if he knew that he was good and didn't really need any affirmation from Dean. It was still nice to hear, though. Dean, without care for the fact that he just fucked Cas's mouth, yanked him into a bruising kiss. As they fought for dominance in the kiss, Cas easily tucked Dean back in and had him zipped and buttoned up before he knew it.

Dean drew away and looked into his eyes, the amusement and satisfaction sparkling in them not escaping his notice.

"It was fucking good, Cas. And you know it." he said, stroking his cheek as he leaned in to kiss him lazily once more.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, please!**

**All right, for the poll, when they finally "go all the way" I can do one of three things**

**1. Cas on top**

**2. Dean on top**

**3. A long extended chapter where both of them get to enjoy being on top**

**This is your choice and I will do what you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to GraphiteKayla, JessMust7, SuperAwesomePandaKitty, FireChildSlytherin5, Hollywood17, VampirePrissess, Calista Catherine, Cold North, LilyJamesShipper, Areimis, Otex, gypsydancer529, justanotherfangirl41319, sophio6, Mochoa1994, SecretlyBadass, Serie11, Green-Aurora, and the two guests for reviewing!**

**Rated M for lots of sexual content**

**Set after chapter 24 of Lay Me Down**

**The overwhelming consensus was for both top!Dean **_**and**_** top!Cas so I'm going to brave both. We'll see how it goes. The chapter is split into two for a few reasons that you probably don't care about. Let's see how this goes.**

* * *

When Dean climbed back into the car, he held up the bag with a grin.

"Guess what they had!" he said, sounding like an excited child.

"Hopefully something to lubricate our…"

"No! Well they had that but…" Dean pulled out a container with a grin. "Pie!"

Castiel looked at him with a strange look.

"That is not for… we're not going to… incorporate it?" he asked, put off by the idea.

Apparently Dean was too because a look of disgust formed on his face.

"No! No no!" he shook his head vehemently. "This is for later. This is… too precious for incorporation."

He put the bag on the seat between them as Cas felt relief. Before they pulled out, Dean looked over at him with a calculating gaze.

"What?" Cas asked, wondering if he'd done something.

"I love you." Dean said, the words almost reverent as he spoke them.

A slow smile formed across the fallen angel's face and he flushed with happiness at the declaration.

"I love you." he said softly, his gravelly voice caressing the words.

Dean leaned in and captured his lips, putting his lust on the back burner for a moment just to give Cas a slow, sweet kiss. The other man responded in kind, his tongue tracing Dean's lips as if he was worshipping them. The hunter sighed as he drew away, staring into Cas's eyes that were a shade darker.

"We need to get to that motel now."

Cas nodded in agreement, pulling away to allow Dean to drive without distraction. When they arrived at the motel, both men shot out of the car like bats out of hell, Cas grabbing Dean's hand and hurrying him up to the door to his room. He unlocked it with shaking his hands, his entire body screaming to be in Dean's arms again. As soon as they entered, the motel room took on an entirely different feeling than it had for the entire two weeks of Cas's stay. Dean's mere presence made it warmer and more comfortable for Cas. Dean tossed the bag on the bed, taking out the pie and putting it on the small table before yanking Cas to him.

"The… the door." Cas murmured against his lips.

Dean didn't detach from him, pulling him backwards as they continued worshipping each other's mouths. He reached back blindly and locked the door. Cas shoved him against it once he was done, his hands scrabbling with the t-shirt he was wearing. Dean helped him, raising his hands above his head so that Cas could pull it off. The former angel didn't waste any time, his hands exploring Dean's torso eagerly as he latched his mouth onto Dean's throat. A low whine escaped from Dean's mouth when he bit down gently.

"Bed, Cas." He sighed, not wanting to move but at the same time wanting to experience everything as soon as possible.

Cas drew away, his eyes darkening even more when he saw the mark he left behind on Dean's skin. He allowed the hunter to push him back towards the bed and they collapsed onto it. Dean aligned their bodies, kissing Cas eagerly as he slowly pushed the t-shirt up. He didn't bother to pull it over Cas's head, his lips immediately falling to the smooth skin of his torso as he pushed the shirt up as far as it would go. He trailed his lips over the skin for about a minute, drawing sharp breaths out of the other man's mouth.

When his lips finally latched around one of his already hardened nipples, Cas threw his head back and his hands slid into Dean's hair. The hunter nipped at the nub lightly with his teeth, causing Cas to hiss loudly. Then he soothed it with his tongue, circling it and flicking over it expertly, pleased with the mewls that the action drew out of Cas's throat. He drew away, flicking his thumb over the abused nipple before giving the other the same treatment. He pushed the t-shirt up Cas's arms, forcing him to raise them over his head. Instead of pulling the shirt all the way off and tossing it away, Dean left it around Cas's wrists.

"Keep your arms like that." he challenged his fallen angel, looking up into his wide blue eyes that were glazed over with lust.

The only proof he got that Cas heard him was a sharp inhale before he stretched his arms up further, insuring that they would be raised to Dean's satisfaction. He grinned at Cas, kissing his way down his abdomen, circling his belly button with his tongue as his thumbs stroked his sensitive hipbones. A litany of noises escaped from Cas's mouth as he voiced his approval.

Dean made quick work of his button and zipper, yanking his pants down all the way, yanking his socks and shoes off before throwing the jeans away and leaving Cas in his boxers with his wrists still twisted up in the t-shirt. He squirmed under Dean's heated gaze and the hunter leaned down, kissing his swollen red lips lightly. As he did so, his hand stroked Cas's cock through the thin material of his boxers. He groaned against Dean's mouth as his hips jerked up into the motion.

"Please, Dean…" he pleaded, his voice strained as he tried to move his hips so that he would get more friction.

"Shh… I got you, Cas." Dean assured him, moving back down.

He hesitated, looking up at the other man before his lips parted and he blew his warm breath over the tented boxers. Cas whined and writhed underneath him. Dean grinned before putting his hands on Cas's thighs, forcing them to remain still. He lowered his head and began mouthing at Cas's leaking tip through the boxers, making the fallen angel cry out and clench his fists that were still held over his head.

"Dean… please Dean… I need to…" Cas wanted to touch him, to run his hands over Dean's shoulders and hair.

"Keep your hands up there." Dean said, knowing what he wanted.

Cas whimpered but did as he said, forcing his arms to remain fixed over his head. Dean rewarded him, pulling his boxers down slowly and allowing his erection to spring free. It bobbed against his abdomen, the tip swollen and leaking already. Cas was completely naked underneath Dean, his face and chest flushed and his eyes watching everything Dean did unwaveringly.

"God you're gorgeous." The hunter breathed, looking down at him with soft eyes.

"Don't… don't blaspheme." Cas choked out.

Dean chuckled and reached down, his hand immediately circling his cock. Cas inhaled sharply and his body jerked underneath him.

"What was that?"

"Dean!" Cas growled, pushing his hips up to get friction from his hand.

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean asked, lazily stroking his length.

Cas tossed his head side to side, his body aching for more than the soft touches that Dean was giving him.

"I'll tell you what I want, Cas." He said as he nudged the other man's thighs apart with his knees.

Cas did so willingly, letting his legs fall open. Dean almost groaned at the sight of Cas vulnerable and open to him.

"I want to spread you like this. I want to open you up and get you ready. Then I want to show you how much I love you. I want to be inside of you… here." Dean's hand drifted down and his finger pressed against Cas's entrance.

The fallen angel cried out, his hips grinding down on Dean's hand.

"Dean… do it… I want you.. I want you inside of me. Please." He begged.

Dean grinned down at him, swooping in for a kiss.

"First I want to taste you." he said.

Before Cas knew it, his cock was enveloped in Dean's mouth. He fought the urge to thrust upwards, keeping his hips still with great difficulty. Dean began bobbing up and down slowly, his tongue teasing his tip as he moved upwards and stroking the underside of his erection as he moved down. Cas vaguely heard a loud clicking noise but he ignored it, his body too far gone in the sensations of Dean's mouth on him. When he heard the noise again, he chanced a look down to see Dean dropping the lube from the convenience store bag onto the mattress.

His green eyes glanced up at Cas and they sparkled with lust and love. Cas let out a gasp when he felt something cold pressing against his entrance. His body tensed up and Dean drew way, looking up at him.

"It's okay, Cas. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Cas nodded, relaxing his body as Dean circled his entrance with his finger. They'd done this before but Castiel never grew used to the cold feeling of the lube at first. His puckered hole finally released its tension, allowing Dean to barely breach the ring of muscle. He didn't move further, taking it very slow like he always did. He never wanted to hurt Cas so he was sure to take every precaution. When his mouth moved back down to envelop him again, Cas shook his head, shifting away.

"I don't want to… I don't want to finish until you're inside of me." he argued.

Dean grinned up at him, sliding the single digit in further.

"Sounds good to me." he said simply as Cas inhaled and exhaled deeply.

It didn't hurt, it never did with how careful Dean was. But Cas was still wary of whether or not it would hurt when it wasn't his finger inside of him, but a much larger girth. Castiel didn't dwell on it, distracted by Dean's finger stroking his walls as he moved in and out. Once he got used to the feeling of the one finger, he knew that it was no longer enough.

"Dean… I need more." He sighed, writhing underneath him.

Dean didn't shove his second finger in at that. Instead he drew out and circled his entrance with both fingers slowly, ensuring that plenty of the lube eased the way. His mouth kissed up Cas's torso as his two fingers barely breached him, slowly but surely making their way into his passage. When their lips found one another, Cas wished more than anything that he could slide his hands into Dean's hair.

As if the hunter could read his mind, his free hand slid up his arm, releasing his wrists from the t-shirt. Cas's hands immediately went to his hair. Dean pushed his fingers in up to the last knuckle and scissored him gently, ensuring that he would be stretched out as deeply as he could manage. Cas moved with him, circling his hips around his fingers as his tongue delved into Dean's mouth, stroking his tongue and the roof of his mouth before nibbling on his lower lip. When Dean crooked his fingers and brushed over the sensitive spot within Cas, the former angel jerked underneath him, letting out a loud cry as his body quaked underneath Dean's ministrations.

"I love that about you, Cas. You don't give a shit about being noisy." He sighed, stroking his cheek with his other hand.

"Please Dean." Cas groaned. "More."

Dean obeyed his plea, slowly sliding in the third digit to join the first two. His fingers remained still for a moment, allowing Cas to get used to the bigger intrustion before he began sliding them in and out. Slowly but surely, he built up to a faster pace. Cas whimpered and moaned underneath him, his hips grinding down into his fingers as his hands clutched at Dean's shoulders. Dean's free hand moved to his torso, his thumb sweeping over one of the still sensitive and redden nipples. Cas groaned and threw his head back, his body overwhelmed by the multiple sensations.

"Dean… love you… love you… want you so bad… love you." Cas chanted as a mantra. "I'm ready, Dean. Please give me everything I want you. Please I want you inside of me."

Dean inhaled sharply, pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch to calm himself down. He pulled his fingers out slowly. Then he sat back and began to undress the rest of the way. Cas pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch. Dean yanked the clothes off, too impatient to make it sensuous exercise. When he was finally divested of the rest of his clothing, he crawled up the bed towards Cas and bent down, pushing his lips against Cas's.

"Love you." he whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Love you."

He kissed the bone of his right cheek, repeating the words over and over again as he kissed all over Cas's face, his nose, his chin, his jaw, his eyelids, his forehead.

"Dean." Cas sighed, sliding hands around Dean's back and stroking it softly.

Dean arched into the gentle touch. His hand reached out and dug in the bag, pulling out the box of condoms. Cas watched with a furrowed brow when he pulled out one of the small packages.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a condom… for protection." Dean answered, lifting it to his mouth to rip it open.

Castiel reached out, catching his wrist to stop him.

"Why do we need it?"

Dean stared back at him, unable to ignore the fact that his lover looked adorable when he was confused.

"It's just in case, Cas." He shrugged.

With his sexual history, Dean was vigilant in using protection. But he had no sexual history to speak of since he went down into purgatory and came out on the other side a year later. His escape had been a year ago and the only action he'd seen was his own hand and Cas in the last few months.

"I doubt either of us have venereal diseases." Cas said, almost reading his mind.

"It's for peace of mind." Dean said, slowly being talked out of using the latex protection.

"I don't need it, I trust you. And you know that I am clean considering that I am new to all of this." Castiel said, pulling the package out of his hand and tossing it away before picking up the small bottle of lube. "I want you… with nothing in the way."

Dean groaned, his head falling against Cas's shoulder when the other man squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand and slid it over his aching erection. When his thumb swept over the tip, Dean jerked against him.

"Don't tease, Cas. I'm not gonna last if you do." He said, pulling away to look down into Cas's eyes.

The fallen angel threw the bottle of lube in the same direction as the condom. Then he spread his legs as wide as they would go, lifting them up a little bit to give Dean unrestricted access to his entrance. Dean sighed, reaching out to stroke the underside of his thigh.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured, pushing himself up to capture Cas's lips in a kiss as he was unable to resist his plush, swollen lips.

"Inside me, Dean. Now." Cas breathed out against his lips.

To show how much he wanted Dean inside of him, he wriggled his hips, grinding them down into Dean's hips.

"Fuck, Cas. To think you were a blushing virgin just a few months ago. I've created a monster. A gorgeous, sexy as hell monster." Dean growled, pushing his hips forward.

Cas tensed up for just a moment when the head of his cock brushed his puckered hole.

"S'alright, Cas. I got you." Dean assured him softly, stroking his thigh comfortingly as he made sure that the excess lube on the tip spread around the already lubricated entrance.

"Now, Dean." Cas whimpered, his body releasing its tension and his hole twitching in anticipation.

Dean pushed forward very slowly, the blunt head of his cock breaching the hole. He stopped, intent on taking this very slowly despite his body's instinct to push forward and fuck Cas into oblivion. Cas bit his lip, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands twisted into the blankets of the bed. Dean reached out, using his clean hand to stroke his cheek.

"Look at me, Cas." He whispered.

The fallen angel's eyes opened willingly, the deep blue pulling Dean in and holding him there. He angled his body forward, reaching down to detach one of Cas's hands from the blankets before twining their fingers together. Cas didn't remove his gaze, staring up at Dean as he pushed forward very slowly. When the other man's breath caught and he twitched, Dean stopped, terrified.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked immediately, ready to pull out and prepare Cas more or apply more lube.

Cas shook his head vigorously, grinding his hips down into Dean's as if pleading for more silently.

"It just feels… different. So full. It's good." He assured Dean.

The hunter felt better, sighing with relief before pushing into him a little more, watching his face closely for any sign of pain. He felt different than he ever had before. The tight heat slowly enveloping him didn't feel any different than many of the other partners he'd had when it came down to it. But for Dean, it did feel different. Because this was different, Cas was different. He wasn't a fuck in a truck stop bathroom. Cassie and Lisa didn't even measure up to this because even though Dean loved them, in the back of his mind he always knew their relationship would be temporary.

It wasn't their fault and it wasn't exactly his, either. They both met Dean at a time when the promise of forever just wasn't possible. Now, with Cas, somehow it seemed like there was no other way to do things. Forever was just… assumed. Whereas before it might make him run for the hills, now Dean sought comfort in it. That's what he told himself as he slid into Cas, enveloped by his warmth as the fallen angel looked up at him with love shining in the depths of his eyes.

Slowly but surely, Dean finally bottomed out. As soon as he was fully seated, the remaining tension seemed to drain from both of their bodies. Cas reached up, his hands stroking through Dean's hair.

"You okay?" Dean asked, wanting to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong.

Because this was supposed to be way better than good and if something was wrong, they needed to take care of it immediately.

"I'm much better than okay, Dean." Cas said, looking up at him tenderly.

"Yeah? What are you, then?" Dean asked, pulling out slowly.

Cas gasped and his hand clenched around his shoulder where he was holding on for dear life.

"I'm… I'm… resplendent." He said, his mind shorting out as he tried to think of a word to accurately describe how he felt.

"Yeah? What else?" Dean murmured, pulling back until he was almost all the way out.

"I'm… enamored." Cas sighed.

"Such big words, Cas." The hunter said softly, pushing back in at a torturous pace.

Cas whined and gripped his shoulders.

"Please, Dean." His voice trembled as he spoke, his body crying for more.

"More, Cas." Dean requested, wanting to hear the other man speak even if he was using words that Dean wasn't even sure anyone used anymore.

"Dean!" Cas jerked his hips up as he seated himself deeply inside of him once more.

When Dean stilled, looking down at him, Cas whimpered and threw his head back.

"I'm preoccupied!" he groaned.

"Well obviously." Dean said with a grin, pulling out once again and teasing his entrance. "Anything else?"

Cas gasped and his back arched when the tip of Dean's cock brushed his prostate as he slid in once more, less and less resistance meeting him each time he did.

"I'm enraptured! I'm… overwhelmed and… and captivated and ravished!" Cas listed with difficulty as Dean once again pushed fully inside of him.

"Ravished?" the hunter questioned, leaning down to kiss down his jawline and to his ear. "You aren't ravished, not yet. But I can change that."

Cas cried out when he nibbled at his ear and he pulled out a little bit quicker than he did before. Dean pushed himself up again, hovering over the other man with his hands planted on either side of his torso. He pushed in, his pace just a little bit faster. Cas quivered and his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, hooking together at the small of his back.

"Please, Dean. More… I need you… I need more." He pleaded, his breaths coming out in sharp gasps.

"I'm here, Cas. I got you." Dean said softly, setting a pace that was still slow.

He didn't want this to be over quickly. He knew if he thrusted too quickly or brushed Cas's prostate too often, both of them would finish too soon.

"You hurting?" he asked, checking in to make sure.

Cas shook his head wildly, a litany of noises escaping from his mouth that sounded nothing like pain. Dean grinned and sped up his pace, making the other man arch off of the bed. Dean let himself drop, draping over Cas's torso. Their lips melded together passionately and Dean's thrusts continued. Cas figured out the rhythm and they both groaned loudly when his hips began meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Love you, Dean." Cas moaned, his fingers digging into his shoulder blades and his legs falling limply to the bed as his body quaked with the effort of holding them up.

Dean pushed his body up, hooking his hands around Cas's thighs to hold them up as he sat up. He tore his gaze away from Cas's face with difficulty as he wanted to see every reaction that the other man had. But when he looked down to where their bodies were meeting, he couldn't bring himself to regret the decision.

"Fuck, Cas. If only you could see what this looks like, you taking me in. It's fucking amazing. Love you so much." Dean groaned, his cock twitching at the sight of Cas's glistening hole swallowing him up.

Cas reached out, pushing on his chest. Dean was confused, furrowing his brow as Cas attempted to push him away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, panicking with concern as he pulled out.

Cas launched up, swallowing his words with a bruising kiss as his hands slid into Dean's hair and gently pulled on the strands. Dean moaned into his mouth, responding with kind. Cas pulled away, smiling at him softly before pulling away. If Dean thought that Cas looked damn sexy laying out on the bed beneath him, that was nothing compared to what Cas looked like when he got on his hands and knees, spreading his legs so that his puckered hole was presented to Dean. He stared with shock for a few minutes until Cas glanced over his shoulder.

"Dean, inside me now." He growled.

Dean snapped into action, picking himself up and snapping his open mouth closed. He carefully nudged his hole and the tip slid in easily followed by the rest of his girth. Cas groaned and pushed back on him, this angle giving him a better ability to do so. Dean slid his hands up the other man's smooth back once he was fully seated inside. He bent over, kissing every inch of the two jagged scars on his shoulder blades. Cas whimpered at the touch and attempted to thrust his hips backwards to get friction from Dean.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Dean said, amusement in his voice.

"Fuck me, Dean." Cas growled, his hand fisting in the blankets as he bucked his hips against Dean.

Dean moaned loudly at the instruction, finally moving out and back in. After a few moments, he built up a quick pace again. At this angle, he brushed Cas's prostate each time he pushed in, causing the man beneath him to sob with pleasure as his body pulsed and quivered. His arms gave way and he collapsed down to his elbows, pushing his hips up further into Dean's and making him go even deeper.

"Fuck, Cas." He groaned, his hands going to his hips to hold him steady.

Cas used this position to push back on him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Love you… so… fucking… much." Dean illustrated each word with a thrust, making Cas howl as he threw his head backwards.

Dean draped his torso over Cas's back, tilting the man's chin to the side. Cas searched for his lips and sighed when they met. Dean felt his lower abdomen tighten and Cas clenched down on him at that moment, signifying that they were both close. He pulled out, making the man underneath him whine with the loss. Cas allowed him to flip him over and spread his legs once again. Dean slid in easily, not bothering to start out slowly which was just fine with Castiel. Their loud sounds of ecstasy were swallowed up by each other's mouths as Dean drove into him over and over again, ensuring that he hit the sensitive spot in him each time.

"Dean… I'm… I'm close." Cas whimpered, his hands gripping Dean's biceps tightly as he clenched around him.

"Let go, Cas. Come for me." Dean said roughly, knowing he wasn't too far away from release as well.

He reached down and began pumping Cas's abandoned cock, rubbing over the vein where he knew Cas loved to be touched. The fallen angel let out one long cry as he tossed his head back onto the pillow. His body writhed underneath Dean as his seed spurted out of his tip onto his stomach and Dean's hand. The spasms in his body forced his walls to clench around Dean and the hunter cried out, pushing up to hook his arms around Cas's legs again. The other man splayed out onto the bed limply as he breathed heavily and came down from his orgasm.

Dean bit his lip, holding back a yell as he thrusted over and over until his cock twitched twice before his warm seed began spilling inside Cas. He continued pushing in and out, milking his orgasm until he was too sensitive for anymore. He drew out slowly, not wanting to wait and hurt Cas later on. Cas looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, pulling Dean down to him for a slow, sweet kiss.

"Love you." he sighed against his lips.

"Love you too, Cas. Missed you so much." Dean murmured back, forgetting about cleaning up for a few minutes as he pulled the other man around to splay across his chest.

Their legs tangled together and Cas's ear immediately went to press over his heart. Dean stroked his dark hair softly as they both just laid there limply with satisfaction and love forcing smiles onto both of their faces.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! The next part is in another chapter that is coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**Rated M for lots of sexual content**

**This is directly after the last smut. Well not directly, but it takes place after it rather than something after Lay Me Down. **

**Cas shows what he learned during their time apart, teasing Dean until he gives in. A little bit of bottom/sub!Dean came out in this chapter, so be prepared.**

* * *

Dean stepped into the room just as Cas was walking out of the bathroom. He was wearing his jeans without the belt so they were low on his hips with no shirt. He ran a towel through his hair with both hands before moving it and smiling at Dean when he closed the door. Dean's hair was still slightly damp from his own shower.

"Hello." Castiel said, tossing the towel into the bathroom.

Dean laughed at his formal greeting and put the stuff he went out to buy on the table.

"I got us some dinner. I figured we should probably eat some other food before digging into the pie. We have beer, pizza… I got some…" Dean was cut off by Cas's arms sliding around his waist to rest on his hips.

"Dean…" he said, whispering in the other man's ear.

The hunter shivered, leaning back in his grip automatically. Cas's hands pushed his shirt up to trail over his skin.

"Does that make you the pizza man?"

Dean huffed out a laugh as his entire body responded to the other man's touch.

"This isn't a porno, Cas." He said, his body counteracting that as his pants grew tighter when Cas moved one of his hands in to lay over his stomach.

Cas pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck before moving away altogether.

"Then I guess we should eat." He said, moving to the bed as Dean fought back a protesting whine.

He turned to see Cas pulling a t-shirt over his head, one that he'd taken from the bunker that happened to be Dean's. Dean narrowed his eyes at the fallen angel, wondering if he was teasing him on purpose. Cas plopped into a chair and opened the pizza box, pulling out a piece and setting it on a paper plate. Dean said as well, watching him closely as he took his own piece. He barely got adjusted in the seat before Cas was licking the grease from the pizza off of his fingers.

Dean wouldn't have been suspicious if there wasn't a napkin right beside his plate and if he wasn't doing it slowly while staring deep in Dean's eyes. He let out a small groan, shifting in his seat and adjusting his pants.

"Eat your pizza." Cas said, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he picked up his own slice and took a bite.

Dean shook his head and picked up his pizza to take a bite. Cas reached out and grabbed a beer bottle, reaching out to snag Dean's keys from his front pocket. Dean tensed when he brushed his thigh as he dug in the pocket. Cas simply smiled at him and returned the keys once he opened the beer. Then he lifted it to his mouth and wrapped his plush lips around the neck, tilting his head back to reveal the smooth expanse of skin of his throat. Dean stopped what he was doing, his pizza poised inches away from his mouth.

When Cas pulled the bottle away from his mouth, he shook his head and took a bite. Just as he pulled the piece of pizza away from his mouth, the other man licked his lips licentiously, causing a tremor to run through Dean's body from his head to his toes.

"This is very good, Dean." Cas said, reaching out to pat his knee.

His hand didn't quite aim correctly and he ended up patting Dean's upper thigh, making the hunter gasp.

"Cas…" he mumbled, dropping his head to rest on the back of his hand.

"My apologies." The former angel answered, the tone of his voice ensuring that he knew exactly what he was doing.

The rest of their eating went without incident and Castiel managed to behave. That was, until Dean mentioned going back to the bunker.

"Charlie is there and I know the rest of the guys want to see you." Dean said as Cas stood up after finishing off a fourth piece of pizza and threw his plate away.

"Sounds great." Cas said, smiling at him.

Then he walked to the dresser and began pulling out his clothes to pack up as Dean watched him, still sitting. At one point, he dropped all of his boxers on the bed. He counted through them, his brow furrowing before he straightened up, folding the waistband of his jeans over. Dean almost choked on the sip of beer he was drinking when he saw that there weren't any boxers underneath the jeans. Cas looked up at him, fake innocence on his face and in his wide blue eyes.

"I should go change."

Dean was up and across the room before Castiel could disappear into the bathroom. He yanked him backwards, whirling him around and ripping the boxers out of his hand.

"You are a fucking tease, Cas." He growled before slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss.

He knew that Cas had to be sore, he was even walking gingerly but the other man didn't seem to care, responding in kind to Dean's kiss. He shoved Dean back towards the bed and the hunter willingly fell on his back, shoving the pile of boxers off carelessly before dragging Cas down. Cas immediately gripped Dean's knees, taking the hunter by surprise when he pulled them apart and fitted himself between them. Dean gasped when he rutted against him, his cock already hard through his jeans, something Dean failed to notice. His half-hard erection sprung to life at the feeling, causing Cas to grin and dive down to capture his lips again.

His tongue slid out and stroked Dean's lower lip, causing the hunter's lips to fall open. Cas took advantage, invading his mouth just as Dean's hands hooked in his belt loops and tugged at his jeans. Cas pulled away and, instead of allowing Dean to undress him, he lifted the other man's shirt over his head and tossed across the room. Dean laid back, staring up at Cas with his chest rising and falling. Cas reached out and traced his anti-possession tattoo. Then his fingers trailed over his shoulder, his neck, jaw, up to his hair where he slid it in and stroked it as Dean tilted his head up into the movement.

With his other hand, he deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans. Then his other hand slid down and he pulled away, sliding them off as well as Dean's shoes and socks. Dean whimpered, reaching out towards him.

"You still have all of your clothes on. That's unfair." He reminded Cas.

The other man simply grinned and moved back up, his clothes scratching against Dean's bare skin as he bent down to kiss him. His hand found Dean's erection and softly stroked it as Dean gasped into his mouth. Cas used his other hands to spread Dean's legs apart. Then he reached over towards the bedside table and easily found the lube that was still sitting there.

"How do you want to do this, Dean? Do you want to be inside of me again?" Cas asked, nipping at his ear as he spoke.

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean asked, arching his back up as his thumb swept over the leaking tip of his cock.

Cas hummed, moving his hand lower to circle Dean's puckered hole softly.

"I want to be inside of you, I want to feel you around me… but not until you're ready."

Dean let out a moan, grinding down into Cas's extremely gentle touch.

"Yes, Cas. Yes please." He said, clutching at the sheets.

Cas looked at him with heavy lidded eyes at his plea before bending down to kiss him passionately, his tongue stroking every inch of Dean's mouth. The hunter heard the pop of the cap of the lube. When Cas's finger pressed against his entrance once more, he recoiled from the cold feeling before sighing and relaxing.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked, making sure before he went any further.

Dean nodded quickly, wriggling his hips. Castiel went even slower than Dean did, kissing every inch of his skin that he could find as his finger massaged his hole, ensuring that the very outside was as lubricated as possible. When Dean's muscles relaxed and the rim relaxed against Cas's touch, his finger barely slid inside.

"Cas!" Dean whimpered, driving his hips up at the feeling.

Castiel put his other hand on Dean's stomach, holding him down as he slid the digit in a little bit more, crooking it and swirling it around to ensure he coated the walls with a good layer of lube. Dean moaned wantonly when he slid the finger all the way in. As he prepped the walls, he purposefully avoided his prostate, making Dean whimper and attempt to buck his hips.

Cas flicked his tongue over one of his nipples as his one finger began sliding in and out of him, teasing him mercilessly by avoiding his sensitive spot. He bit down lightly on the nub as his second finger began teasing the outside of the hole without sliding in. Dean's hand crept down and he began stroking himself, unable to resist. Cas saw what he was doing and bowed his head, taking his tip into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the slit as Dean pumped his length up into his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean growled as his second finger slid in with the first all the way to the bottom knuckle.

He moaned around Dean's cock, causing vibrations and making the hunter cry out at the feeling. When his third finger slid in, Cas finally brushed over Dean's prostate. Dean howled and threw his head back, his cock twitching in Cas's mouth and his hand. Castiel pulled away, knocking his hand off as he withdrew his fingers. Dean let out a protesting noise at the loss of all of the sensations. Cas sat up, pulling his t-shirt off to reveal his low-slung jeans and trail of dark hair leading down. Dean reached out to stroke the line of hair, making Cas's abdomen muscles to quiver at the touch. He quickly undid his jeans.

Dean suddenly flipped them over, pulling his jeans off roughly and throwing them off to leave Castiel completely naked. Then he crawled up his body, suddenly straddling his hips. Cas gasped when the cleft of his ass fitted directly over his swollen erection. Dean leaned down, nibbling, sucking, and biting on Cas's throat as he grinded against his cock, the lube smearing over the length and moans escaping from Cas's mouth that would make anyone blush. Dean smirked as Cas writhed against him, rutting up to help with the grinding.

Dean reached for the bottle, pouring plenty of the lubricant into his hand before moving away and slowly spreading it over Cas's erection, making sure that it was completely covered. Cas gasped, his hips pumping upwards into Dean's hand as his thumb massaged the lube into his swollen tip. Then suddenly they were flipped over again. Cas slid his hands to lay over Dean's knees. The hunter laid back, allowing Cas to spread his legs obscenely out and up until his legs were folded back and his glistening, puckered hole was on show. Cas moved one of his hands to grip himself, guiding his cock to his entrance.

He teased Dean, letting the swollen head circle his hole, barely opening him up before pulling away and sliding up and down the cleft of his ass. Dean squirmed against him, his hands sliding underneath his thighs to pull his legs up further.

"C-Cas." He moaned brokenly, his lustful, glazed eyes staring up into the fallen angel's darkened blue orbs. "Cas… p-please. Please."

"Patience, Dean." Cas murmured, guiding himself into Dean very slowly.

Once the tip was inside, Dean's muscles clamped down automatically and his eyes squeezed shut at the intrusion. Castiel stopped immediately, lifting his free hand. He stroked Dean's hair softly, reassuring him in a quiet voice.

"It's all right, Dean." He whispered, his voice patient and calming as well as loving. "I won't do anything until you're ready. Just tell me when you're ready."

Dean's eyes opened and he saw a tender expression on Cas's face. He inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly and slowly relaxing his muscles. As he let the tension out, Cas smiled down at him, stroking his cheek.

"I love you, Dean." He said, his tone of voice leaving no doubt to what he said.

Dean completely relaxed at his words, his body slumping back into the sheets.

"I love you too, Cas." He said, his hand moving up to cover Cas's.

They remained that way for a moment before he pulled his hand down to his knee. Dean nodded up at Cas, indicating that he was ready. Castiel nodded back, slowly and gently as he could sliding the rest of the way into Dean's tight passage. The hunter inhaled sharply and fought the urge to push Cas away. It didn't feel bad but it didn't feel amazing like Dean expected it to after Cas's reaction.

The man in question pulled away slowly before easing back into Dean again. He did this several times until the resistance eased more and more and he was sliding in and out effortlessly. Then Cas angled his hips, well aware that Dean wasn't feeling the attraction to this yet. When he slid back in, the blunt head of his cock brushed against Dean's prostate. The hunter let out a broken cry and bucked his hips automatically. His eyes widened and his hands clenched around Cas's wrists as if he didn't expect that to happen.

"Holy shit, Cas!" He breathed, looking up at him as Cas seated himself fully in Dean.

The other man grinned, pulling out and doing the same, causing Dean to jackknife off of the bed before falling back again. His pace sped up slowly but surely, his thrusts become quicker. He brushed Dean's prostate with each movement, making the hunter babble out his approval at the feeling, his body writhing, grinding, and bucking against him as he slid in and out of him.

"I… I can see why… you liked this so much." Dean breathed.

Cas grinned, pulling out so that his tip was barely in the entrance.

"You should feel it the other way." he said.

"The other way?" Dean asked before he remembered that they'd changed their positions. "Oh!"

Cas pushed back into him as Dean struggled with himself. On one hand, he felt that position put a lot of power into the other person's hands. Then again, if more pleasure was felt that way, didn't he want to experience it? After all, Cas seemed to enjoy it. Dean made up his mind, pushing Cas away before scrambling over onto his hands and knees. The angel hesitated, sliding his fingers into Dean.

"Why are you…" Dean began.

"It's tigher in this position. I want to make sure that you won't be hurt." Cas assured him.

"Did… did I hurt you?" he asked, sounding upset by the idea.

"No, no you didn't. But I am not sure if you will experience it the same way. You were much more hesitant at first penetration that I was so I do not want to take any risks." Cas said.

He pulled his fingers away a few moments later. When Dean felt him nudging at his entrance, he fought the urge to buck forward as he realized he felt even more powerless than he thought he would. Instead of grasping his hips, Cas leaned forward and wrapped a comforting arm around Dean's stomach, his lips laying soft kisses on his spine as he slid in. Cas was right, it was tighter. Dean suddenly felt relaxed as Cas whispered out loving comments.

When he pulled out slowly, Dean found himself unwilling to be gentle anymore. He used the leverage of his arms and thrusted his hips back to take Castiel all the way in. They both groaned at the feeling, Cas's head thrown back and Dean's dropping to the bed as his elbows crumpled when the tip hit his prostate. Cas followed him lower, thrusting in deeply as his hand drifted down to pump Dean's neglected cock in time with his thrusts. One of Dean's hands reached back, aching to hold Cas's free hand. The former angel pushed himself up and continued, twining his fingers in Dean's as he thrust in and out.

Dean groaned in the mattress and his walls clenched down on Cas, drawing a delicious moan out of the other man. Their passionate words were broken down to animalistic sounds as the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. Cas felt a pulse of lust through his body and he gasped, automatically lifting his arms up as his body spasmed. This caused him to pull Dean's arm across his back in a restraining manner. He began to move it, eyes wide as he realized what he did and afraid that he messed it up. Instead of yelling at Cas to let him go, Dean let out a loud moan, thrusting his hips backwards to meet Cas's thrust.

Before knew it, Dean buried his head into a pillow and lifted his other hand, offering it to Cas. The fallen angel hesitated before moving his hand from Dean's cock to grasp his hands wrist, pulling it behind his back. Dean's answering lustful moan was muffled by the pillow but Cas knew that he was enjoying what was happening. Part of it confused him but he remembered how Dean restrained him with his t-shirt and he wondered if it was something that Dean found sexually pleasing no matter who was restrained. Cas ensured that his weight didn't suffocate Dean but he held his hands in place, driving into Dean deeply with each thrust, ensuring to brush his prostate.

Suddenly Dean arched up and Cas let go of his hands immediately, pulling out as he was afraid that he did something wrong. Dean turned over and connected their lips, maneuvering Cas onto his back. When Dean sank down onto him, his heat once again surrounding him, Castiel understood even more. The control was mutual, shared between them even though they might let the other have more control for a while. He felt that he liked that more than the idea of one of them dominating the relationship more. Dean's hands twined in his, holding them by his head as he moved on top of him, sliding up and down his cock as Cas gasped and thrusted up into him.

Dean moved forward, kissing him and pushing his hands over his head. Then he rested his forehead on Cas's as he stopped moving. He slid up until Cas's tip was barely inside of him. His eyes opened and stared deep into Cas's.

"Fuck me." he whispered, causing Cas to bite his lip at the husky sounding words

He drove up into Dean gently at first, quickly moving faster and faster until he was driving up into him over and over again, both of them letting their approval be heard as they moaned, yelled, and cried out over and over again. Dean let one of Cas's hands go, holding it with his other, before his hand went to his cock and pumped it furiously, using the pre-com as lubricant.

"Dean… I c-can't. It's too-too much." Cas stammered out, feeling his lower abdomen coil and his balls tightening.

Dean felt him twitch within him.

"Come for me, Cas. I'm right here." Dean stroked his hand, taking over and moving up and down on him to bring him to orgasm.

Cas let out a shout, driving up twice as his head flew backwards and he was coming deep inside of Dean, his warm seed spilling out. Dean groaned at the sound, still moving as he pumped himself. Cas finished, wanting to lay back bonelessly and relax but he knew Dean hadn't finished yet. He flipped them over easily, Dean flopping back and automatically spreading his legs as Cas pulled out. He dropped down, enveloping Dean into his mouth and bobbing up and down as his fingers slid in.

Dean moaned and whimpered as he stroked his prostate relentlessly. Finally Dean was coming deep in his mouth, Castiel swallowing almost every drop. A few dripped from the corner of his mouth as he withdrew his fingers and pulled away. Cas used his thumb to wipe the white substance up and licked it off as Dean stared up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Fuck that was good." The hunter groaned, pulling Cas down to him.

They ended up back to chest, Cas the little spoon as they cuddled naked on top of the blankets of the bed.

"Agreed." Cas said breathlessly, his limbs all feeling limp and useless as he snuggled back into Dean's warmth.

They were silent for a few minutes, happily basking in the after-sex glow, before Dean spoke up.

"Hey Cas, how did you come up with those ways to seduce me?" he asked.

Cas let out a laugh, a low rumble in his chest.

"There was not much to watch on television in this motel room so I consequently ended up watching the x-rated shows." He admitted.

Dean laughed as well.

"You don't have to watch porn to learn tips, Cas. You do great on your own." he assured the former angel.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Cas said knowingly, the smirk on his face clear in his voice.

Dean buried his face in Cas's hair.

"Oh we're never going back to the bunker, are we?" he sighed.

"Not at this rate." Cas answered.

* * *

**Review please! **


End file.
